Fairly Oddparents: Night Stories
by Pedro Martins1
Summary: Chloe is not doing well because of a insomnia so Timmy, with the help of Cosmo and Wanda, will help her to sleep by reading stories.


(At Timmy's, a din was heard)

Mrs. Turner (behaving like a ferocious animal): Where is my breakfast ?!

Mr. Turner (seeing Timmy coming down): Oh, Timmy.

Timmy: Yes, dad. What's the matter ?:

Mr. Turner: I would like to ask you if you have an idea to calm your mother. She became nervous in no time.

Mrs Turner: Breakfast !

Timmy: Well ... you can prepare for Mom, your ... Very special specialty.

Mr Turner: I do not remember.

Timmy (showing his father's special specialty page in a cookbook): Now, yes!

Mr Turner: Ok! Thanks again, son. Now go to school. I'll take care of your mother ...

(Mrs Turner leaped on him and clasping her hands on her husband's clothes)

Mrs Turner: Give me something to eat!

Mr. Turner: ... if I'm still alive!

(Timmy came out of the house and headed for the school, Cosmo and Wanda appeared as birds)

Cosmo: Hey, Timmy. Your mother really loves to behave like an animal. It reminds me the time ...

Wanda (sighing): Where did you turn into a monster during the end of the year ball, yes and it was catastrophic. (She turned to Timmy) Timmy, did you get Chloe's message?

Timmy: Yes, but I did not have time to open the message because my father wanted me to help him find a way to calm Mom ...

( During this time,... )

Mr Turner (sued by his wife): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

(From Timmy's side)

Timmy: But he'll be fine. So ... (He opened and read Chloe's message) Oh, Great ...

(He arrived at school and entered the class)

Crocker: Well, Turner. Thank you for coming but it is especially my best student that I wait ...

Timmy: Chloe can not come today. She is bedridden.

Crocker: I see. In this case, I have only one thing to say: POP QUIZ !

(Timmy sat on his bench while Crocker sent the copies)

Crocker (putting his hand in front of the classroom mascot cage): And now I do not want to hear a word or see you out of your benches.

Chester: But Mr Crocker ...

Crocker: What did I just say ...? (he was bitten by the class mascot) Argh, take it away from me!

Timmy (smiling): Sorry, sir, but you told us not to move from our benches.

(After school, Timmy made his way home)

Timmy: And another F. As if I did not have enough.

Cosmo: You even have a collection.

Timmy: Now, I especially want to rest at home.

Wanda: Timmy, you do not want to know what's wrong with Chloe?

Timmy: Oh, it's just a little flu or something. She'll be fine.

Wanda: You're still his friend, Timmy.

Cosmo: And I'll even say his only friend.

Wanda: Would not you like to see how she's doing?

Timmy: ("sigh") Okay, I'll go see her but I'll first tell my parents that I'll be not at home.

(After talking with her parents, Timmy went and entered Chloe's house)

Timmy: Chloe!?

Chloe: I'm in my room, Timmy.

Timmy (arriving at the door of the room): Can I come in?

Chloe: Yes, of course.

(Timmy entered Chloe's room)

Timmy: So, Chloe. What's happening to you to be bedridden?

Chloe: That's the trouble, Timmy. I am suffering from acute insomnia due to all the activities I have done during these last evenings.

Wanda: It's all well and good to have some activities, but do not let that ruin your sleep, especially when you're still a kid.

Cosmo: I remember the evening activities I had when I was little. (he whispered) I had so many problems with my mother afterwards.

Chloe: For now, I'd like to try to sleep but... (she yawned) but I can't because of this tiredness.

Timmy: In this case, ... maybe me, Cosmo and Wanda can help you with that.

Chloe: Really? (she yawned) In this case, Timmy, can you tell me a story?

Timmy: What? Chloe, come on, you're the same age as me, 10 years old. You should not even ask that.

Wanda: Timmy, Chloe is not doing well. Help her with that.

Cosmo: She even makes soft eyes.

(Chloe gave Timmy soft eyes)

Timmy: (sighing) Okay, I'll do it. What story do you want me to tell?

Chloe: As long as it helps me sleep, anybody.

Timmy: Great, thank you. It helps me a lot.

Wanda: And what if you told her a fairy tale? (She made a book of several fairy tales appears on Timmy's hands)

Timmy: Well, we'll do with what we have. (He opened and looked at the different tales) So, Humpty Dumpty, does that okay, Chloe?

Chloe: Yes, go ahead.

(Timmy began to read the tale)

Humpty Dumpty (at the top of a wall): What a wonderful view to this place.

Citizen: Oh, my god. Look, there is a giant egg that is too close to the edge of the wall.

Guard 1: Hey, Mr Humpty. Get down immediately from this wall.

Guard 2 (represented in Cosmo): And if you ever go down quickly, you can take a turn on yourself ?

Timmy (stop reading): Cosmo, seriously?

Cosmo: Well, what ? It is to relax the atmosphere.

Timmy: (sighing) Let's go back!

(the story went on)

Humpty Dumpty: Oh, excuse me. I'm going down and ... (Unfortunately, he slipped and fell from the wall)

Guard 1: Oh, god. Bring a haystack or something to cushion.

Guard 2 (represented by Cosmo and putting an empty cart under Humpty Dumpty who dropped): It's done. (Humpty Dumpty crashed into the cart, broken into pieces) Oh ... Uh ... Omelette for everyone?

Timmy (stop reading and closing the book): Cosmo, did you finish distorting the story with your stupid ideas?

Cosmo: I just wanted to share the story.

Wanda: Well, in this case, Cosmo, and if it was you who was trying to tell a story to Chloe?

Cosmo (taking the book from Timmy's hands): Cool.

Timmy (looking bored): Help.

Cosmo (looking at the tales in the book): Come on, ... Oh, I know. I will tell the story of Cinderella.

Chloe: Go ahead, Cosmo. As long as it can help me sleep ...

(Cosmo started reading the tale)

Cosmo: So, this is the story of a certain Cinderella who worked for her godmother the good fairy and who was humiliated by her and the kind animals that lived in the house ...

Timmy: Huh?

Cosmo: And one day, she came across her wicked stepmother who turned her sisters-in-law into a carriage and horses to bring her to the ball ...

Chloe: What?

Cosmo: And for their wedding, The Prince and Cinderella took the carriage to go into space to live on the planet Zandar ... (Wanda snatched the book from his hands) Hey, I was not finished.

Wanda: Uh, Cosmo ... It seems like you've read enough already.

Timmy: You mostly distorted Cinderella's entire tale.

Cosmo: No, I just have a hidden narrator talent.

Chloe: Your reading was ... Particular but I preferred Timmy telling the story.

Wanda: Are you sure you do not want me to tell a story?

Chloe: That's nice, Wanda, but I made my choice.

(Wanda gave the book to Timmy)

Timmy (looking for a fairy tale): Well, we're going to tell a last story and I hope it's the right one. (he found) Here, Goldilocks and the 3 bears, are you going?

Chloe: I'm all ears.

(Timmy started telling the story)

Goldilocks (represented by Timmy and humming): Lalala, the flowers are ...

Chloe (interrupting the story): Wait, why is Goldilocks a boy?

Timmy: Do you want a story, yes or no? (Chloe did not answer) Good ...

(So he went where it was left)

Goldilocks (Timmy, humming): ... Beautiful and birds sing.

Cosmo (interrupting the story): When suddenly, a wolf appears and ...

Timmy: Cosmo !

Cosmo: Ok, I did not say anything.

(the story went on)

Goldilocks (Timmy): Oh, what is it? A house, in the middle of the forest?

(He went near the house and looked out the window discreetly, he saw 3 bears, namely a blue, a yellow and a red.)

Bear 1 (represented by Fair Bear, the blue bear): Ah, nothing better than a good meal to start the day.

Bear 2 (represented by Better Bear, the yellow bear): There is nothing better, hihihihihi.

Bear 3 (represented by Happy Ray, the red bear): Yes and you know what would be better? Let there be fire for the rest of the day and we should do it right now.

Bear 1: Looking for wood without eating breakfast? But, ... that's not fair.

Bear 2 (Better Bear): And the food will not be so good once you get back ... (the red bear pulled out a rifle and pointed it in front of the yellow bear and it came shyly from its chair) Okie Dokie .

Bear 1 (Fair Bear, getting up from his chair): Okay, fine but do not complain if the food is cold after.

(Gold Loop ends up hiding in the ferns as the 3 bears come out of their house, and after they have rushed into the forest for a long time, Goldilocks tried to enter the house and in a small way search, he found the emergency key inside a small hole on the wall and entered the house)

Goldilocks (Timmy): It's nice here, and besides, they left their breakfast. Let's see if their food looks delicious. (Sitting in the Blue Bear Square and ate dinner, only ...)  
Hot ! Hot ! Hot ! (He went straight to the tap to drink some water and soothe the pain.) Whew, I almost died because of that hot meal. I will try that one. (he sat down in the red bear's place and tasted the dinner of it) Aaaaaaargh, but that's disgusting. I hope the last one will be better. (He ends up eating the meal of the yellow bear) Mmmm, delicious.

(After that, Goldilocks walked to the living room and saw 3 chairs)

Goldilocks (Timmy): The dinner was tasty but I want to rest. Which of these chairs look the most comfortable? (he sat down on the first chair and he sank as if he was on quicksand) Aaaaaaaaaah, but this chair wanted to swallow me. (he went out) Phew, I freed myself from it. Let's try this one. (He sat on the second chair and heard a sound) But what ...? (the sound resumed) Oh no, I'm not going to sit on such a chair. (he sat down on the last chair) Oh, this one is pretty comfortable ... (Suddenly, the chair collapsed and Goldilocks ended up on the floor) Finally, no, the chairs, I have finished with it.

(He went to the rooms and saw 3 beds)

Goldilocks (Timmy): I hope none of the beds will collapse because I would like to take a nap. (he jumped on the first bed) Aaaaaaaaargh! But it's hard as concrete, that bed. (So he went to the second bed and heard a sound) Oh no, it will not start again. (He lay down on the last bed) There, it's better. ( He fell asleep )

(The 3 bears returned home with the wood)

Bear 1: Well, now that it's done, we'll finally be able to eat.

Bear 2 (Better Bear, seeing the door open): Hey, the door of our house is open.

Bear 3 (Happy Ray): An intruder entered our home. Lets go see !

(the 3 bears entered their house and arrived at the table with their meals)

Bear 1 ( Fair Bear ): Hey, Someone touched my meal.

Bear 3 (Happy Ray): It's the same for me!

Bear 2 (Better Bear): Hiiiiiiiiiii. Someone ate all my meal!

Bear 1 ( Fair bear ): I hope this intruder did not steal anything. This would be not fair !

(They went to the living room)

Bear 2 (Better Bear): Oh no, someone sat on my chair.

Bear 1 (Fair Bear): Same for me.

Bear 3 (Happy Ray, seeing her broken chair): Hey oh. You at least, your chairs are in one piece.

(They went to their rooms and found Goldilocks)

Goldilocks (Timmy, already awake): Oh, did you finally arrive?

Bear 3 (Happy Ray): What are you doing here?

Goldilocks (Timmy): I ate your breakfast, I sat on your chairs and rested on your beds.

Bear 1 (Fair Bear): Get him!

(Goldilocks came out of the room and a little chase started and after a while ...)

Goldilocks (Timmy, sits on one of the chairs of the table with the dishes): Ah, finally you found me. I saw you go around the house for 40 minutes.

Bear 3 (Happy Ray): Stay where you are!

(Goldilocks avoided the 3 bears that were heading towards him and their heads were found in their dishes)

Bear 2: Ow! My head.

Bear 1 (Fair Bear): Water ! It burns ! (he went to drink water by opening the tap)

Bear 3 (Happy Ray): Yuck. That's disgusting ! But who made this dish?

Goldilocks (Timmy): It's surely your mother!

Bear 1,2 and 3 (the Fair Bears, pissed off): Oh, come back here right now!

(They chased him again and after a little while, they blocked Goldilocks facing a wall)

Bear 1 ( Fair Bear ): A last word to say before receiving your punishment?

Gold buckle (Timmy): Uh ... (he felt something) What's that smell?

Bear 2 (Better Bear, smelled the smell): Oh ... But that's right. I smell that smell too.

Bear 1 (Fair Bear): This smell ... It's ...

(They saw two cut cables, one releasing this smell, the other starting to ignite)

Bear 1,2 and 3 and Goldilocks: GAS !

(Suddenly, the house explodes and projects Goldilocks and the 3 bears to the outside, all that remained was ruins inflamed by a huge fire)

Bear 1 (Fair Bear): Our house !

Bear 2 (Better Bear): This is the worst thing that could happen to us!

Bear 3 (Happy Ray): And it had to be during our birthday.

Goldilocks (Timmy): Oh, is it your birthday? (he sang) Happy Birthday to you!

(Directly a police car arrived and an officer came out)

Policeman (represented by Chloe): Who dared to create this fire in the middle of the forest?

Goldilocks (Timmy, pointed at the 3 bears of the finger): It's them!

Bear 1,2 and 3 (Fair Bears): Huh!?

Policeman (Chloe): Well, in this case, you're all under arrest!

Bear 1,2 and 3 (Fair Bears, handcuffed): It's unfair !

Goldilocks (Timmy): What about me?

Policeman (Chloe): I'll take you home! For now, sit in the passenger seat, I will call the firefighters to extinguish this fire)

Goldilocks (Timmy): Oh, ok.

Timmy (closing the story): And Goldilocks returned to his parents and they lived happily. End. The moral of the story is that you must never enter the house of a stranger, even if you are a bad person, because it can end badly for one as for the other.

Cosmo: Uh, Timmy ...

(Cosmo pointed to Chloe who was sleeping)

Wanda: Oh, how cute she is when she sleeps.

Timmy: And it's thanks to me. (Cosmo and Wanda turned to him) Well, not without a little help, of course. (he yawned) Well, me too, I'm going to bed.

Cosmo (raising his wand): Ok.

(directly, Timmy was teleported to Chloe's bed)

Wanda (forcing herself to laugh): Cosmo,...

Timmy (whispering): Cosmo, Wanda. (Chloe, asleep, hugged Timmy tightly) Help! I wish you get me out of here

(Cosmo and Wanda raised their chopsticks but the wish was not granted when Chloe murmured another wish)

Wanda: Uh, ... Timmy. I'm afraid that we will not be able to help you since Chloe wants you to be with her.

Timmy (whispering): What? But you will not leave me there.

Cosmo: No, but you'll have to sleep with Chloe. Good night.

(The next day, towards the way to the school)

Chloe: Now, can you explain to me why you were in my bed?

Timmy: It's because of Cosmo's blunder. He had to send me home to go to bed but he put me in your bed instead. I wanted to remake the vow but you whispered a wish during your sleep which prevented the wish to be fulfilled.

Chloe: Ah ... Because ... I must say that I was confused when I saw you next to me in my bed. Otherwise, in general, I rather enjoyed your version of Goldilocks even if there were things that I found weird. Sincerely, you should be a narrator. You're not doing too badly.

Timmy: Uh ... thank you. I think...

(They finally arrived at school and opened their lockers)

Timmy (engulfed by the tons of copies noted F from his drawer): Aaaaaargh!

Chloe: So much F?

Wanda (in backpack): Yes, unfortunately.

Cosmo (in kit): So much so that he makes a collection.

Chloe (turning to Timmy): You know, Timmy, if you need help, even for surprise Pop quizzes, I can help you.

Timmy (coming out of the mass of copies and storing them in his locker): ("sigh") Even with your help, it would not change anything, Crocker has a tooth against me and he will continue as he sees fit.

Chloe (making a small smile): You know, the doors of my house are always open just in case.  
(She went to the classroom) Well, when you're done, I'm in class.

(While Chloe went to the classroom, AJ and Chester passed by before going to Timmy)

AJ: Hey, Timmy.

Chester: Looks like she's doing a lot better today. What did you do to make her feel better?

Timmy: I just tell her stories so she can sleep and break free from her insomnia and ... I slept at her house.

AJ: Oh.

Chester: No, did you sleep in his room?

Timmy (blushing): Yes, well ... Almost. I slept in a bed apart. Now, we have to go to class. (He went to the classroom)

AJ (smirking): Hey, Chester, do you think the same thing as me?

Chester: That our friend does not want to tell us a little secret?

AJ: You got it. But before, let's go to class.

(Later in the evening and during a stormy night, Chloe slept peacefully as the door of her room opened gently, leaving a threatening shadow that approached Chloe before setting her ax over her head. When the shadow was about to strike, Timmy awoke with a start at a thunderclap.

Wanda: Timmy, What's wrong ?

Timmy: Chloe ... Is she all right?

Cosmo (going back to see if Chloe is fine): Come on, Timmy. She sleeps closed while moving a little in all directions.

Wanda: You just had a bad dream, Timmy. Go back to sleep now. (Cosmo and Wanda returned to the aquarium as goldfish and went back to sleep)

Timmy: Yes. It's only a dream. I hope so...

(He went back to sleep, only right behind the door of Timmy's room, an inscription is written, saying "V. was here" and a grim laughter was heard)

END


End file.
